The Grave Knight
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: There has been a legend that graveyards had guardians. Whether these guardians were alive or not was beyond imagination. One girl seeks out to see if the legend is really true
1. Chapter 1

**The Grave Knight**

**Part 1**

There has been a legend that graveyards had guardians. Whether these guardians were alive or not was beyond imagination. It is said that the guardians of the graveyards, now called Grave Knights, came out during the nighttime to run down people with their horses if people would torment the people of the dead, vandalizing their tombstones, stealing tombstones even.

It is said that only the bravest of people can enter the graveyards and come out without being scared by the Grave Knights. There are people who don't believe and others who do believe. As for me...well, I am a believer of the Grave Knights. Laugh at me, call me crazy as to where I believe in this old legend. I'll tell you why I believe.

I have had my own experience with one.

No, I was never injured by the Grave Knight. I am not one to vandalize or destroy things in the graveyard. That is very disrespectful to the dead. They may be dead, but they still deserve respect. I guess I should tell you my story.

It all happened one month ago on a chilly October night...which coincidentally, happened to be October 31st...Halloween.

_October 31st 2012, Halloween Night_

"I still think its a bad idea."

"Oh come on Adele!" Evan shouted at me, glaring at me slightly with his dark brown orbs. He was the hot-head one of the group and the one who was actually the bravest, going after people in the woods and shouting profanities at them for being cowards. Even though Evan could be a bit of a...well, idiot, he was very protective over us.

Evan was just a year older than me, being at the tender age of 21-years old. He ran a hand through his black locks and sighed. "Look Adele, you are the one who believes in this legend."

"It doesn't mean I have to be the one to go inside and see if I can encounter the legend." I countered back, not liking the idea.

"Don't be such a wuss Adele." Sierra sneered, clinging to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was one of my very good friends, but she was a total bitch, to say the least. Mike was a bit different since they got together. He was more prone to hang out with her, but tonight on Halloween night was a tradition for all of us, especially Evan and I.

The two of us have been best friends since junior high, but we do tend to get into glaring fights and maybe some slight arguments, but then we just laugh it off and go back to being best friends. I rolled my eyes at Sierra and turned back to Evan. "Alright, I'll go in...but I am not destroying anything. You know how I fee about that."

"Yeah I know." He grinned and reached up, ruffling my hair. "Now get yer ass in there and tell us what happened when you come out!" He shoved me towards the opening of the graveyard. I sighed softly and then very slowly walked into the darkness of the graveyard.

The graveyard was very quiet and there was the sound of crickets chirping, amongst some other wildlife in the trees of the graveyard. I reached into my bag and pulled out my flashlight, shining it around the property. I let the shine of my flashlight reflect off tombstones that were covered in shiny material, like marble.

I walked over to one particular tombstone and brushed my fingers over the soft, marble rock. On the grave said MAY YOU REST IN PEACE.

ANGEL FLETCHER

Angel had been a six-year old girl that was hit by a car just a couple miles from her home. She had been at the park with her friends and was running across the road to catch her ball. There was a car and well...you could figure out the rest. Her parents were devastated at losing their precious little girl and it wasn't soon after that they both went crazy and hung themselves in their basement.

It's really sad...

That's when I heard the sound of a neigh not too far away. I immediately stood up and brought my guard up as a light fog began to roll in. It was visible even in the darkness. I heard the sound of hoof beats, like the hoof of an animal hitting the stone. I swallowed thickly, noticing that the sounds sounded non-living...ghostly even.

I shined my flashlight into the fog, letting the shine try to see as far and as deep as it could into the fog that began to cover the graveyard. It was a bit chilly out, so it didn't surprise me that fog would just suddenly roll in. I heard the sound of hoof beats get closer and a chill went up my spine as I heard the sound of metal clashing with metal, as it someone was unsheathing their dagger or sword.

I didn't like that sound. It made me feel...uneasy and like something or someone was going to come up from behind me and chop me in half...or even decapitate me. I shuddered a bit as I felt like someone was watching me, circling me like a predator. I stayed absolutely still and didn't move an inch until all the sound just completely stopped.

That's when I felt the cold breath of an animal breathe down onto the back of my neck. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I very slowly turned around to see the ghostly, red eyes of a very large horse. My blue eyes widened to the point where it hurt and my eyes traveled up to see a what seemed to be very tall and very heavily armored man, including a helmet. The armor was black, some a lighter shade of black in some spots, like his helmet.

His cape was black as well and it stretched across the back of his horse and nearly reached the ground. The moonlight shined off his armor, making it seem like he was a knight in shining armor. My mouth went agape and I stared up at the knight and horse before me. The legend was true...

The Grave Knight is real...

"Oh my god..." I whispered, backing away from the legend in front of me. The Grave Knight's helmeted gaze went to me and I noticed that he had his sword out, ready to strike down anyone who dare hurt his property. I backed away more and that's when the huge horse let out a loud, ghostly neigh and reared up. "Wait!" I cried out and then the horse struck me hard and painfully at my left shoulder. I held my shoulder and fell to the cold ground, groaning loudly.

I looked up and screamed as the horse's hoofs came down to crush my skull, but I quickly rolled out from underneath the horse and then scrambled up, quickly running through the graveyard and away from the legend of the graveyard. I heard the horse neigh loudly and the sound of running hoof beats as they came after me.

I gasped as I ran. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the Grave Knights punish ANYONE who comes into the graveyard after dark. I ran as fast as I could and quickly ducked behind a large stone building in the middle of the graveyard, watching for the Grave Knight in case he decided to pop up next to me.

All of a sudden, a large, glove and armored hand grabbed a tight handful of my hair and pulled back my head painfully, causing me to cry out in pain. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them and they widened when I saw the sharp, shiny blade of the legend's sword waver over my throat. I whimpered as it was placed against my throat and I closed my eyes tightly, letting a tear escape.

This was it...

Just when I thought the Grave Knight was going to end my life, he took his blade away from my throat, but kept a firm grip on my hair. I opened my eyes slowly, glancing up. His helmeted gaze was staring at me, or at least I think he was staring at me. "A...are you gonna kill me..?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

The Grave Knight only tilted his head to the side and then released my hair. His horse snorted as he turned it around and then slowly walked into the fog, disappearing from view.

I blinked. What just happened...?

I decided to leave the graveyard, knowing Evan and the others were going to want to know what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grave Knight **

**Part 2**

"So let me get this straight.." Evan began, biting into his sub. "The Grave Knight was just about to chop off your head and he just let you go?"

"Yeah...I was wrong about him though. He seems to go after people who just wander into the graveyard at night." I replied, taking a small bite from my Subway club. Evan and I always got the same thing, except he didn't put as much vegetables on his as I did mine. "But...yeah...I don't know why he just decided to not chop off my head and let me go."

"Maybe we should go in there and ask him."

"No...I've had enough of the legend for one night. Maybe tomorrow if I'm up to it." I spoke and Evan reached over and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

He nodded in agreement and after eating a late dinner, we decided to head back home. Evan walked me home because I lived out in the middle of nowhere. There were very few houses around us and we liked the area. It was nice and peaceful. "I don't understand how you can live out here." Evan chuckled.

"It's nice and peaceful. That's why we like it." I smiled softly and then shivered as a breeze came through.

"You cold?" He asked me.

"A lil' bit."

"C'mere." He spoke and pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Heat radiated off his body and I was glad it did in times like this. I smiled and huddled against him, loving his warmth. It wasn't long before we reached my home. It was a two story with a large backyard and all decorated up for Halloween.

"Thanks for walking me home Evan." I spoke as we walked up onto the front porch.

"Hey, its not a problem. I mean, what are best buds for?" He grinned and we shared a laugh. "Hey, about earlier tonight-."

I shook my head, interrupting his sentence. "Don't worry about it. I'm alright now."

"But I still feel bad because you almost got your head cut off."

"Yeah, well, I'm alright." I repeated and gave him a hug. "At least I know the Grave Knight is real and not just an urban legend."

Evan hugged me back and smiled against my hair. He soon released me and then headed to his own home. I sighed softly. I wish he just stayed the night...

Evan doesn't have very...well, nice parents. His parents are very mean and mostly verbally abusive. They have called Evan an 'abomination' while I was there one time having dinner. Evan only went quiet and by the time I left, I was very annoyed and I disliked his parents right away. Once I was inside, my parents looked up.

"Hey honey, how was your night?" Mom asked.

"It was good. We most just hung out."

"Did Evan walk you home?"

"Yes."

"He should've stayed the night..."

"I know..." I said softly and went upstairs. When I got to my room, I took a quick shower and was just getting out when my my 'Halloween' ring tone went off. That meant I had a text message. I wrapped a towel around my body and went over to my phone, checking it. It was a text message from Evan.

**My old man fucking gave me a split lip. **

_What?! Why? _

**He said I was late. Fucking...I hate him so much...can I come over? **

_Yes! Bring some clothes or whatever you need. _

I dried off and got dressed, then grabbed my phone and went downstairs. I told my parents what was going on and they were completely alright with Evan staying for a few days. Evan arrived nearly an hour later, with a backpack and a small bag. I saw a bruise on his cheek and his bottom lip was split open.

"Jesus Christ Evan!" I whispered. "Your dad is such a prick!"

He laughed. "I know." He came inside and shut the door behind him while mom took his things and made him sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Mom got me a wet hand towel and I used it to gently wipe his lip. He winced a little bit, but otherwise made no other noises.

"It doesn't look too bad." I concluded and then inspected the bruise on his cheek. "But the bruise looks like it's gonna get worse." I rubbed his cheek gently and he seemed to almost lean into my touch, enjoying the sensation. I chuckled and pecked his forehead softly.

"Evan, you can stay in Adele's room if you want. I trust you two alone." Mom spoke and dad looked at her, but he shrugged.

"It's fine with me." He nodded.

I smiled at both of them and then Evan and I headed up to my room after he grabbed his things. I shut my door as we walked in. "I forgot how big your room is." Evan began and then he crashed on my bed. "And how soft your bed is." His voice was muffled by my blanket.

I set his bags down and laid down on the bed with him, laying on my side. Evan moved till he was on his side, facing me. "You know...you could just live here." I said to him. "Get your things and move here. You're welcome to."

He smiled softly. "You know I would Adele, but you know my dad. The bastard will do anything to make me stay."

"Evan, he can't do that. Legally you're an adult. You can do what you want, well...most of the time." I got closer to him. "I don't want you staying with them anymore..." I whispered.

Evan put his arm around me and pulled me closer for a one-armed hug. "I know..." He whispered back and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against mine. I sighed softly and put my arm around him, staying close to him. I felt a butterfly feeling in my chest. Was I feeling a more thing with Evan than a best friend relationship?

Maybe...but I wanted to make sure he stayed safe. It wasn't long before we soon fell asleep, snuggled with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grave Knight **

**Part 3**

_I heard the sounds of hoof beats coming towards me. I ran through the graveyard. Everything just seemed to be...slow, very slow. I would occasionally glance over my shoulder to see if the famous legend of the graveyards was following me. _

_No one was. I was baffled...until I collided with the midnight black body of a large horse. And said horse belonged to the legend. _

_I staggered backwards, my eyes locking on the Grave Knight before me. His helmeted head was cocked towards me and though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel them staring me down. One question hovered in my mind. _

"_Why did you let me live...?" I asked him, my voice seeming to echo. _

_The legend just kept staring at me. _

"_Why not?" _

My eyes opened slowly and I saw slithers of sunlight coming into my room. I felt Evan's arm still over my waist and when I looked at him, I saw how close we were. I blushed softly and slowly, carefully sat up so I wouldn't disturb him. Evan moved a bit in his sleep, but he didn't wake up, thankfully. I got out of bed and silently got dressed, while making sure he was actually asleep.

It was only a few moments later did he actually wake up. He yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. "Morning sleepyhead." I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

He rubbed his bruised cheek tenderly, wincing a bit. I frowned when he winced and made my decision. "Alright, that's it." I growled.

"What's it?"

"We're going to your house and getting the rest of your things. You're moving in with me. I already pretty much know that your dad keeps you around just as a punching bag." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Adele,-" Evan began to speak, but I interrupted him.

"No buts. You're moving in with me and that's final." I spoke and Evan sighed softly, getting up from my bed and then wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Where would I be without you...?" He murmured into my hair.

I smiled lightly and returned his embrace, patting and rubbing his back. "It's what best friends do for each other buddy."

Around 1 in the afternoon, I borrowed my parents' car so Evan and I could haul his things to my house. We rode up to his house and Evan just opened the front door and led me inside.

"Where the fuck have you been boy?!" Evan's father shouted. "And why is this whore with you?!"

"Don't call her that." Evan growled. "She did nothing wrong and we're getting my things and leaving."

"Leaving? The fuck, you aren't leaving!" The old man roared angrily.

"He can leave if he wants. Evan is 21, not 12." I spoke up, glaring at Evan's father. His father started to ball up his fists. "If you hurt one of us, we can press charges and you will go to jail."

The old man glared at me and he finally stepped back. Within a half hour, Evan and I had gotten all of his things into my parents' van. The old man was watching our every move, which made it very uneasy for me, at least. Evan was used to it. "Okay, I think that's everything..." Evan mused.

"Great, now let's get out of here before I beat your dad's head in with a tree branch." I grumbled and Evan couldn't help but chuckle. We headed back to my house and found out that mom had already gotten the guest room prepared for Evan since he was now moving in. I was so happy that Evan was finally out of that hell hole he called home.

I couldn't hide my excitement. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, rubbing my cheek against his chest like a cat. "I'm so happy!" I laughed.

He laughed as well and nuzzled the top of my head, holding me close. "So am I..." He whispered.

I glanced up at him and smiled happily. He smiled back and gently pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. I relaxed in his hold, breathing in his scent. He had a peppermint like scent. "Evan..." I murmured.

"Adele..." He whispered and his hands released my back and slid up to my face, cupping my face in his hands. I closed my eyes as he leaned his face down more, his lips barely brushing against mine. I felt my face heat up as butterflies fluttered in my stomach. His lips barely pressed down on mine before I heard my mother call out our names.

"Evan, Adele, lunch is ready."

"Be right there!" I shouted, sighing deeply when Evan pulled away.

He kissed my forehead and I blushed softly from that.

Later on around five, my parents sent me to grab some things from the store. I got what we needed, eggs, milk, butter and some bacon. We were having breakfast for dinner, yummy. After paying for everything, I grabbed the bags and headed out to the car. I put the groceries into the trunk and then got into the car, shutting the door.

Then I felt a gun being pressed to the back of my head.

"Don't fucking move." I heard Evan's old man hiss. "Drive."

"W...where to..?" I asked shakily.

"To the cemetery."

I put the car into drive and drove off, heading for the cemetery. "This is what that little bastard is going to get for leaving us." he spoke, keeping the gun pressed to the back of my head.

Once we arrived at the cemetery, the old man told me to get out of the car. I did as I was told and put my hands up, showing that I wasn't going to try anything. He pushed me into the cemetery and made sure to keep the gun locked on my head in case I were to try anything. "You're not gonna get away with this, y'know."

"Shut the fuck up and keep moving." He demanded.

We walked through the cemetery until it got dark. The old man finally shoved me to the ground against a tombstone. "Move, and a bullet goes through your fucking forehead." He warned.

"What are you even looking for?" I grumbled, pulling my knees to my chest.

He only glared down at me and then smirked, pushing me against the tombstone. I saw the look in his eyes that only some psychotic men would have when they were getting ready to rape someone. "O..oh...g-get off!"

"Nope." He laughed and pressed his mouth to my neck, trailing hot, disgusting kisses along my skin. I squirmed and tried to kick him, but his body weight held me down.

"Stop, please!" I cried, trying to push him off. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes and I squeezed them shut tightly.

We then heard the loud sound of a horse neighing. The old man looked up and as I did, we both saw a thick fog rolling in from the western part of the cemetery. "The fuck...?" he muttered.

I wonder if it was...

My thoughts were soon interrupted when we both saw a man clad in all black armor and a cape flowing behind him came out of the fog. He was upon a deep, midnight black horse with red, glowing eyes. "O...oh my god!" the old man yelled out and he stood up and began to shoot at the Grave Knight.

I had gotten up and the legend unsheathed his sword, the blade threatening to cut down Evan's old man. The old man suddenly grabbed me and held the gun against the side of my head. The Grave Knight stopped in his tracks, his helmeted gaze going to me. "Make one move and I'll blow her fucking brains out."

The Grave Knight seemed to glow a bit, a very ghostly glow and then charged at an inhuman speed, catching the old man off guard. He tossed me away from him and the side of my head hit a tombstone hard. I groaned in pain, falling onto the grave below me.

I watched with blurry eyes as the legend himself swung his blade at the old man and a dark liquid sprayed into the air. The old man gurgled and fell to the ground, twitching. Black dots danced in my vision.

The last thing I saw was the legend looking at me before I blacked out.


End file.
